Harvester
Harvester (Etrian Odyssey V) The Harvester is a unique enemy that randomly spawns on 25F of the Untamed Garden. It appears in the southwest quadrant of the map, and moves randomly but never turns aggressive. Notably, it is the only enemy in the game to use the yellow FOE marker. The Harvester is easily the strongest enemy found in this stratum, rivaling that of the Eternal Tyrant. It has a very wide skill set that can wreak havoc on the party. Her normal attacks are not like the other monsters' attacks, as she always follows it with Dominate which can cause triple-bind on the attacked target. If enough party members are bound, she can cause them to attack each other with Marionette. At the end of each turn, she uses one of her various buff skills that can make defeating her even more difficult. However, be wary of dispelling said buffs, as she will then retaliate with Mindless Rage that inflicts almighty damage to the entire party for each buff dispelled. It is wise to bring along your own set of buffs and debuffs to counter the Harvester. Inflict debuffs to her as soon as possible and try to maintain them so that her buffs take no effect, and she won't retaliate with Mindless Rage. Alternatively, do everything in your power to inflict Leg Bind as that will completely stop her buffs. Buffs to resist ailments and binds also are helpful in shaking off the effects of Dominate. Skills *'Dominate' (Uses None): Attempts to inflict head/arm/leg bind on the target of her normal attack. *'Conviction' (Uses Arms): Line-piercing cut attack, may instantly kill. *'Discipline' (Uses Arms): Melee bash attack to the entire party. *'Glorious Flare' (Uses Head): 5-8 random ranged fire attacks across the party. *'Boreal Wind' (Uses Head): Ranged ice attack to the entire party. *'Marionette' (Uses Arms): Causes bound party members to attack random party members, based on number of body parts bound. *'Inflame' (Uses Head): Reduces the party's defenses for 3 turns, may paralyze. *'Charge Flamenco' (Uses Legs): Raises her attack for 3 turns. *'Guard Walts' (Uses Legs): Raises her defense for 3 turns. *'Calculated Jig' (Uses Legs): Raises her accuracy for 3 turns. *'Elusive Marzuka' (Uses Legs): Raises her evasion for 3 turns. *'Aberant Klezmer' (Uses Legs): Raise her bind/ailment resistance for 3 turns. *'Mindless Rage' (Uses Head): Immediately after a buff is dispelled from the Harvester, ranged attack to the entire party for each buff dispelled. Drops * Bloody Sickle (Worth: 17400 en) * None. * Goddess Wings (Worth: 37200 en) ** Selling this to the shop unlocks the Prayer Cloak, (86 DEF, 115 MDF, +50 TP) the strongest armor for Shamans. Conditional Drop * To get the Goddess Wings, kill the Harvester while she is asleep. Trivia *The Harvester's overworld sprite is the same orange ball used for FOEs in the DS Etrian Odyssey games. Her name and design is an elaborate reference to the Stalker series of FOEs from those games. *The Bloody Sickle's description: "Sickle of a monster that cuts down adventurers. Is that blood yours or the enemy's...?" The last sentence is in reference to the FOE theme of Etrian Odyssey III. Category:Etrian Odyssey V FOE Category:Etrian Odyssey V Monsters